one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Greninja vs Leo
Greninja of Pokemon (Nominated by Quantonaut) and Leo Whitefang of Guilty Gear (Nominated by BMHKain) take each other on in round two! Intro The plains grasses stretch out to a hill on the near horizon, but as Leo continues to walk, the trees become more and more numerous. The landscape greatly resembles the African savannah, and Leo looks around with interest as he reaches the top of the hill. Leo: Ah, the grasslands end soon. Unfortunate. But, now I can say for certain this landscape is not entirely natural. A reassuring feeling. He stares out to a pure black landscape stretching out in front of him Leo: It would appear I’m simply running around the edge of the map. Perhaps I should change course; only cowards would be out here this late into the game. ???: Gre! Leo turns to block a strike from a camouflaged Greninja who shoots out of the ground. Leo: Ah! You dressed up as a wedding cake to blend in with your surroundings! Great skill in disguise indeed! (Battle Team Flare, 0:00-0:04) Greninja shakes off the costume and eyes Leo. Leo: But your cover is blown, ninja. Now, frog, prepare to face the lion! FIGHT!!! 60 (Battle Team Flare, 0:04-0:52) Leo runs up and slashes at Greninja, who promptly turns into a cut log and falls over. The real Greninja appears in a puff of smoke behind Whitefang, but he turns around quickly enough to block the impending Night Slash. Leo: Hah! You’re fast! Leo begins to swing at Greninja, who blocks each cut with Night Slash while stepping back. Leo brings both swords together and smashes them down on the ground, but Greninja manages to hop backwards and rebound off a tree into the air. Now above Leo, he shoots down with a foot-dive, which is blocked by Leo crossing his arms in front of his face. 53 He forces Greninja off of him and picks up his swords, but Greninja shoots a stream of water into his face, blinding him. Now with an opening, Greninja rushes Leo and hits him with a series of rapid kicks to the torso, finishing it off with a Water Shuriken to the chest which knocks Leo further back. As Leo stands up, Greninja has vanished into the grass. Leo: You cannot hide from me! 46 With a mighty swing of his blades, Leo launches a slash that clears a massive amount of Grass in front of him. Greninja’s hiding spot is exposed and Leo is upon him, slashing him slowly yet strongly with each sword before joining them up and batting Greninja into the air. He jumps after him and slashes Greninja back into the ground, landing on top of him and slashing some more. 40 As the blades prepare to come down again, Greninja shoots out from underneath Leo by spraying water from his hands. He backs away, shooting small Water Shurikens at Leo, who easily bats them away and runs headlong at the Pokemon. Thinking quickly, Greninja wraps his tongue around the edge of a nearby tree trunk and stretches it out, creating a slingshot Leo runs into. The royal swordsman is promptly launched into the air and Greninja follows him. With a spiral kick, he drills into Leo for the entirety of his descent to the surface, and they land with an impact that creates a small dust cloud. 33 Leo is right away knocked out of the cloud and Greninja jabs at him several times with one arm in the neck and head. To finish the combo, Greninja raises both arms and brings them down in an x-formation with Night Slash, but Leo counters by crossing his swords and sending a bluex-shaped projectile of his own to block the attack. 29 As Leo swings, Greninja pulls up a slab of the ground with Mat Block, but to his surprise, Leo cuts straight through it and strikes Greninja across the face with his blade. Using both swords to “scoop” Greninja towards him, Leo drives his blades in the ground and punches the frog with his own fists before lifting his weapons again. As he prepares a mighty slash, Greninja forms to shuriken in his hands and uses them to block the strike, pushing with all his might against Leo’s attack. He pushes away at last and kicks Leo in the chin before doing several handsprings away to get to range. Leo doesn’t have any of it and runs after him, so Greninja uses Double Team to spawn copies of himself which run towards the swordsman. Leo effortlessly destroys each clone with a cut, but is still slowed down enough for Greninja to build considerable distance between them. 19 Greninja shoots one hand into the air and the other to his own neck, and a massive tidal wave forms in the background. As Greninja rises into the air on a fountain of water, Surf approaches Leo. Without even Flinching, Leo brings his swords together and creates a large lion-shaped blade and crashes it down on the earth. The attack splits the incoming sea in two, and the waves part and crash down on either side of the combatants. 12 (Stolz, 0:16-0:31) Leo: I offer you one last chance to surrender! Greninja stands straight and begins to form a massive Water Shuriken between his hands. Leo: Well then, have at thee! Leo sticks his swords together to create a large shuriken of his own, and each throw their weapon at the other. The two spinning wheels collide and grind against each other in the air, and Leo triumphantly grins until Greninja suddenly appears where the clash was, kicking Leo’s swords apart to the ground before darting at the king. Leo: What is this!? 5'' Greninja brutally jabs Leo repeatedly, and then splits into two bodies. One slowly backs away as a clone as the other continues the assault, and the pattern continues again. When five Greninja clones are present, they all uppercut Leo into the air. ''1 Greninja: Nin-JA! The clones return into the original body and he shoots into the air with his tongue out. Speeding past Leo in the air, he wraps it around his neck, and sticks his feet to the branch of a tree. With an audible “CRACK!”, Leo’s neck is snapped, and he hangs by Greninja’s tongue noose as the ninja frog Pokémon hangs upside-down in the tree branches. K.O!!! Greninja lets Leo’s body drop to the ground, and vanishes into the upper branches of the tree. Aftershock ???: A welcome change of heart, Greninja. It would seem that the reality of this game has finally gotten to some of you. You have spared me the effort of killing Leo myself, though Trish and Rocket remain to be silenced forever. This melee’s winner is Greninja, by death. Well then! Now, there are eight combatants remaining out of an original thirty-two! The toughest, or the luckiest, appear to have finally risen, but it is not over yet, for seven of you must still fall. To make sure this remains an even game... With a wave of his hand, eight fireworks shoot out from the tower and land near each remaining combatant’s location. As each, with curiosity and hesitation, opens t, a bright white light shoots out and surrounds them. Pikachu’s bullet wounds and cuts heal. Darth Maul’s Lightsaber is reattached, and his bones seal their cracks. Toki’s aura grows a brighter shade of green, any troubles and darkness surrounding him dispelled. Zoro’s legs grow back, bones fully intact, and his cuts disappear. Dante’s guns are reloaded, and his stab wound closes up. Pit’s wing spawns new feathers, and flaps in full health. The blood disappears from Weiss’ forehead, and she glows a bright white as her aura returns. And Greninja’s bruises and cuts vanish with a faint chime of the Pokemon Center heard in the background. The mysterious figure picks up the intercom. ???: Greetings. There are only eight of you remaining. I congratulate you for getting this far, but it would seem many of you are trying to gain access to my tower rather than fight each other to the death. An unwise decision, as I can merely scoop you back into another location. And not everybody left appears to be going for the noble finish. To make sure only the strongest survives, I will now be taking measures to fish out any who choose to hide and wait the games out. With the push of a button, the skies darken, and a storm begins to brew. ???: Just a reminder that, in the end, I am in control, but whether you win or not is entirely up to you. Good luck. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Greninja: 11 *Leo: 9 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 10 *KO: 1 Follow Greninja's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees